


Sweet Dreams

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: The door was locked, his comm set to only signal if there was an emergency, and Wedge had taken the necessary measures to ensure none of his Rogues would come calling (not even if and when they needed bail money). He wanted one night for himself without anyone else needing him to issue orders, make official military decisions, or otherwise have people relying on him to see them through whatever mission they had been handed. It was a night where he could do whatever he wanted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chissprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chissprincess/gifts).



Wedge sat back on his heels, looking more than a little pleased with himself. A tingle ran across his skin as his legs shifted over the simple bed sheet he was kneeling on. The door was locked, his comm set to only signal if there was an emergency, and he had taken the necessary measures to ensure none of his Rogues would come calling (not even if and when they needed bail money). He wanted one night for himself without anyone else needing him to issue orders, make official military decisions, or otherwise have people relying on him to see them through whatever mission they had been handed. It was a night where he could do whatever he wanted… including making use of somethings he didn’t usually get to play with. He certainly didn’t _travel_ with these things. 

Letting these toys exist anywhere within ten kilometers of Wes was just _asking_ for trouble.

Inhaling slowly through his nose, Wedge ran his hands down the sides of his thighs and felt his blood pulse with excitement. 

A modestly sized dildo sat beside him on the bed and two more were affixed to the wall above his bed. Of those two, one was an old, familiar toy that did an excellent job of filling him up. The other… The other was _new,_ and _big._ Too big to start with without any time to work himself up to it.

The process of getting ready for it was going to be _glorious._

Wedge began to run his fingers over his skin, using a light touch to help get his nerves humming. He teased his own chest and gave a nipple a pinch-

 _Ouch._ _Not ready for that yet. Soon, though._

He wanted to do more than just bounce against the wall or bury his face in a pillow while he jerked off. But what? He hadn’t had time to properly set up some kind of fantasy in a while. He’d had different ideas over the past few months, but he hadn’t really let himself indulge in enjoying any of them…

But he was alone…

A sudden idea struck that made him blush, but also had him clenching his buttocks in eager anticipation and made his breath catch in his throat. 

He didn’t have to agonize over picking just one fantasy. He could just… _combine_ them. Combine them and… and instead of being the stead-fast, steely eyed commander, he could imagine what it would be like if the objects of his fantasies took care of him instead.

Wedge eyed the new dildo. It would also give him the perfect way to break in his new toy.

Reaching between his legs, Wedge moaned softly as he fondled his hard cock. This was _perfect._ Reaching for his lube, Wedge closed his eyes and let the fantasy begin.

* * *

Wes crowded him up against the wall, his strong body pinning Wedge in place as his mouth devoured Wedge’s. He was always so eager, so hungry to get a taste. 

“We can’t undress him while he’s up against a wall, Wes. You have to share,” Tycho said teasingly. Wes let out a sudden mewling sound and his body jerked against Wedge’s as Tycho rubbed himself against his ass. “And I absolutely will not fill your ass until I’ve come inside Wedge at least once, so move it already.”

Wedge got one more hungry kiss and the sensation of Wes rubbing his entire body against Wedge before the other man stepped back. The loss was shocking for a brief moment, but Tycho didn’t give Wedge time to fret. In a blur of motion, Wedge found himself standing in the middle of the room and surrounded on all sides. 

_(Still kneeling on his bed, Wedge groaned as he began to move his hands over his bare skin more and more, ready to begin pretending he was being touched all over.)_

Corran was already half-naked as he stood off to Wedge’s side, his green eyes studying Wedge with piercing intensity as he began working out all the best ways for them to all come together. 

In front of him, Wes had his hand buried down the front of Hobbie’s trousers, shamelessly masturbaging the tall, thin man while rutting up against his ass. Both were watching Wedge with hungry eyes.

Tycho laughed behind him and began to undo Wedge’s tunic. “We’re going to take care of you tonight,” he said in a confident voice, drawing the tunic down Wedge’s arms and off his body. “And you won’t be going to sleep until you’ve satisfied all of us.”

_(Kriff, the idea of just letting go so utterly and completely was pure bliss. Wedge’s fingers found his nipples again and pinching them still hurt, but not like before.)_

“Time to lose the uniform, Wedge,” Corarn said, kicking his trousers and underwear aside. Though noticeably shorter than everyone else, Corran’s cock was on the bigger size out of those present and already leaking. 

Tycho let out a sound of agreement and had Wedge stepping out of his trousers moments later. When he pressed close again, it was a bare cock that rubbed against his ass. 

In front of him, Wes had undone Hobbie’s trousers and had his cock out for all to see. It was so damned big and Wedge didn’t hesitate to drop down to his knees so he could tend to it properly. Hobbie, as taciturn as always, batted Wes’s hand away to take himself in hand, then used the other to grab Wedge’s hair and drag him forward onto the big shaft. 

_(It was a crime Wedge had never actually gotten to blow Hobbie before. To lick the round head, stretch his lips around his shaft, and feel his throat filled to capacity when Wedge took him all the way. It was something he’d always wanted to do but the opportunity had just never come up. And he’d tried to arrange it more than a few times._

Wet sounds immediately filled the room as Wedge sucked on Hobbie’s cock. The big shaft thrust in and out of Wedge’s mouth, but Hobbie stubbornly refused to let him take as much as he wanted. Clothes rustled above and in front of him as Wes stripped Hobbie bare. 

“My turn,” Wes insisted and, despite snorting dismissively, Hobbie let Wedge go so he could turn his attention to Wes’s waiting cock. Wes wasn’t as big as Hobbie, but he let Wedge have all of him instead of restricting him to just a little bit.

 _(Wedge_ **_had_ ** _blown Wes before. Not often, but for years, he’d been Wedge’s default choice for gunner and somehow, that had come with a fair amount of very enjoyable extracurricular activities. Wes’s cock was the first one he’d ever enjoyed and he didn’t have to struggle to remember what it felt like in his mouth. Wedge wasn’t embarrassed that the first dildo he’d ever bought, and the one he was now sucking on, had been modeled after Wes’s cock.)_

Not wanting to be left out, Corran and Tycho moved to join them and Wedge quickly reached up and took their cocks in hand. His head bobbed up and down on Wes while he worked his hands over the others’ shafts. 

Groaning, Wes took firmer hold of his head and began to “help” Wedge along while his hips thrust his cock deeper into Wedge’s throat. More hands touched his head while Wes made use of his mouth, then he was suddenly pulled off Wes and onto Tycho. The hand he’d been stroking Tycho with moved onto Wes’s spit-soaked cock and he immediately began to work it like he had been Tycho’s.

_(Wedge panted around the simple dildo he was sucking, teasing his gag reflex a few times before properly deep throating it. On the list of cock related activities, blow jobs ranked low for him, but he did enjoy taking care of whoever his partner was.)_

“You’re too good at this,” Wes groaned when Wedge returned to him. Wedge smirked up at the other man, lips stretched around his cock. “Kriiiff. You boys keep playing with Wedge, I need to bury my cock in something _right kriffing now.”_

“You’re too predictable,” Hobbie said dryly. 

“Oh, shut up and bend over.”

Corran pulled Wedge back to his feet and began to rub against his ass, cock sliding between his buttocks and teasing his waiting hole. Tycho dropped to his knees this time and set to work sucking Wedge’s cock with a skilled mouth. Further in front of him, Wes tackled Hobbie down onto the bed and drove slick fingers into Hobbie’s waiting body.

_(Wedge paused his fantasy long enough to lube up his dildo. Reaching behind himself, he gasped as it slowly breached his body and began to move in and out of him.)_

Moving to spoon himself behind Hobbie, Wes hauled one of the taller man’s legs up into the air so everyone else could watch his cock rub up against Hobbie’s waiting hole. And then, with a subtle shift of his hips, Wes repositioned his cock and thrust inside.

Groaning, Wedge leaned back and let Corran bear more of his weight. He tangled his fingers in Tycho’s silky hair and watched Wes’s cock drive in and out of Hobbie’s body. The small gasps and moans that emerged from their mouths were gorgeous and Wedge was in heaven as he watched Wes’s hard cock work. 

Corran wrapped his arms around Wedge’s waist, helping to hold him steady even as one hand began to lovingly stroke and fondle everything he could reach. His cockhead pressed against Wedge’s hole, silently promising him pleasure still to come. 

_(Wedge thrust the dildo into himself a few more times before pulling it free. He didn’t want to come too early.)_

Hobbie and Wes were starting to sound desperate and it didn’t take long before it was too much for them. With his head tipped backwards to rest against Wes’s, Hobbie gasped suddenly and ground back hard onto Wes. A hand reached down and began to stroke the thick cock jutting up in front of him, and then come came arching out of the leaking tip. Hobbie stroked himself through his orgasm, grinding back onto Wes’s cock to help stretch out his pleasure. 

When he went limp, Wes growled and shoved Hobbie onto his stomach. The way he fucked Hobbie then was hard and fast. His cock plowed mercilessly into Hobbie’s ass, letting Wes take what pleasure he wanted before he too was coming, unloading his seed deep inside Hobbie’s body. He fell back panting after several long moments, cock sliding free of Hobbie’s body, and Wedge moaned as come immediately began to leak out of Hobbie.

That would be him soon.

_(Dropping the dildo onto a waiting towel on the floor, Wedge turned around and lined himself up with the metallic green toy jutting out of the wall. The head was much more defined than his first toy and Wedge gasped when it suddenly popped inside his body._

_This dildo was the first one he’d ever dropped a significant amount of credits on and it was well worth the price. The shapely head bulged out over a more tapered shaft, making him well and truly acknowledge and submit to the toy penetrating him. And while the shaft was relatively modest in its girth, it was a joy to ride thanks to the variety of textures decorating its surface. It was all large enough to make him well and truly relax, but also challenging enough that it was never boring to use when he reached for it._

_And then, there was the base._

_Wedge’s breath stuttered as he worked his way down and finally bottomed out on the dildo. This was the best angle for feeling them, but even in this position, the spikes clustered at the base of the dildo made his brain light up in all new ways. It didn’t hurt - the ends were rounded after all and the spikes themselves weren’t painfully stiff - but it did add an extra layer of sensation even when they were primarily hitting the skin around his hole. All told, Wedge missed this dildo when he was stationed shipside. There really was nothing else quite like it.)_

Corran continued to rut against Wedge’s ass, helping him to rock forward into Tycho’s welcoming mouth. Long, skilled fingers rubbed his taint and tased his balls while Tycho skillfully swallowed Wedge over and over again. Behind him, Corran nipped and sucked at Wedge’s neck. “I’m going to come against your hole and we’re going to use that as lube to fuck you with,” Corran suddenly growled. 

Wedge gasped in response, his hips jerking hard. Moaning around him, Tycho swallowed and took Wedge down to the root. Corran shifted position behind him and grunted as he began to stroke himself. The tip of his cock was now buried between Wedge’s buttcheeks and suddenly wet heat began to shoot across his skin. 

Then, before he finished coming, before his cock could begin to soften, Corran suddenly thrust forward and speared Wedge’s ass, triggering a shocked yowl of pleasure to erupt from Wedge’s throat. Come began to fill Wedge’s tight passage and leaked out around Corran’s cock, leaving his backside covered in a mess of hot semen.

_(Grinding backwards, Wedge let out a soft mewling sound as the dildo filled him and the spikes bit into his skin. The best part of fantasizing was enjoying things that couldn’t actually work in real life - such as come being sufficiently slick as to allow for easy penetration.)_

Tycho surged back to his feet and kissed Wedge hard. He was dragged forward, off Corran’s cock, and Wedge whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness. A long hand reached back and groped at his ass, then the other joined it and began to squeeze and fondle his backside. “We’ve barely started and you’re already a mess,” Tycho eventually said in a purring voice. “I can’t wait to see what state you’ll be in when we’re done with you.”

“So who’s next?” Wedge breathed. 

Behind him, Corran chuckled. “Tycho, seeing as Wes and Hobbie are still busy. I think the two of you should copy them.”

Tycho turned them slightly, then laughed at the scene unfolding on the bed.

Wes and Hobbie were making out, with Wes straddling Hobbie’s lap and their bodies slowly grinding together. Hobbie had two fingers buried in Wes’s ass, fingers glistening with lubricant, and Wedge knew they were mere moments away from Wes sinking down onto Hobbie’s big cock. 

Corran suddenly reappeared, pushing an armchair up next to them. “Ride Tycho’s cock, Wedge,” he ordered. His green eyes were smoldering. “And you can only do what Wes does.”

“That sounds absolutely delightful,” said Tycho. 

“I’m more than game,” Wedge agreed, watching Wes and Hobbie eagerly.

With Corran’s help, it took hardly any time to arrange themselves. Tycho ended up sitting with his back to the bed so that Wedge, perched facing him on his lap, had a perfect view of Wes and Hobbie. 

Slotting his legs on either side of Tycho’s, Wedge lowered himself down onto Tycho’s long cock at the same time Wes did the same onto Hobbie’s thick shaft. 

_(Wedge slowly impaled himself again, drawing out the sensation so he could feel every unique detail of the dildo’s surface and the strain of being opened up on the shaft. Spikes bit into his skin as he bottomed out and he circled his hips, letting the blunt tips tease his ass. It was so good.)_

Wes let out a guttural moan as he began to work himself up and down Hobbie’s cock. Mimicking him, Wedge whimpered as Tycho slid inside him. The other man groaned and ran his hands up and down Wedge’s sides, encouraging him to keep moving. And he did. 

It wasn’t easy to keep up with Wes, especially at first. Wes had a tendency towards masochism Wedge didn’t have, so the initial pace Wes set was on the rougher side. At the same time, though, watching Wes and copying everything he did was incredibly arousing and Wedge gasped and meweled each time he impaled himself on Tycho. Strong hips rocked up to meet him each time he dropped down, both helping to fill him and adding to the intensity of each thrust. 

Wedge watched desperately as Wes moved up and down Hobbie’s big cock. The thick shaft glistened with lube as it disappeared and reappeared inside Wes’s body and the _sounds_ Wes was making-

Force preserve him, but Wes sounded just as good as he looked having sex.

Wedge sped up when Wes did, slowed down when he did, and ground onto Tycho whenever Hobbie clutched Wes tight and buried himself as deep as he could go, pulling a loud yowl out of Wes each time.

Tycho suddenly cupped a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a desperate kiss. “I’m close,” Tycho gasped when their mouths briefly separated. “You looked too good sucking everyone’s cocks and now-” He broke off with a groan and took hold of Wedge’s hips to encourage him to move hard and fast on his cock. After only a few deep thrusts, Tycho groaned again as orgasm swept over him and seed began to fill Wedge’s ass.

_(Wedge had to pull off the dildo to keep from coming. His body screamed for release as he remembered how intense Tycho’s orgasms were and how much come he usually spilled. Wedge knelt on the bed, face buried in the sheets as his body quivered and begged for just a little more stimulation. It wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge._

_But he didn’t want to come yet._

_So Wedge waited, letting the fantasy drop away long enough for his arousal to sink back down to manageable levels. When he felt ready to continue, and not at all like he was about to explode, Wedge rolled onto his back and wrapped a hand around himself. He needed to be sure he wouldn’t lose it the moment he tried his new toy.)_

Corran pushed him down onto the bed and Wedge eagerly spread his legs for the shorter pilot. Moments later, with his knees suddenly shoved up towards his head, Wedge cried out as Corran thrust into him. His pelvis was nestled against Corran hips soon after and his body thoroughly impaled on Corran’s cock. 

The only strain in this position was in keeping his legs up and spread apart enough for Corran to work. Beyond that, Wedge could just lay back and enjoy the ride. 

The first thrust was good, the second even better. Corran’s green eyes were almost black with arousal and need as he eagerly drove himself into Wedge over and over again. Helpless sounds emerged from his throat each time Corran filled him. Corran didn’t get as deep as Tycho did, but his cock was a little thicker and the demand it put on his hole to open up felt incredible.

Wes suddenly loomed up behind Corran, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling his head around for a kiss. Wedge stared at them with wide eyes; he’d never thought that either man would ever be interested in bedding the other, but this- this was a much nicer sight than he would have thought it could be.

Despite Wes’s aggression and domination of the kiss, Corran didn’t just give in to Wes’s mouth. He kissed back eagerly, his mouth moving against Wes’s in a way that spoke of sheer base, animalistic desire. Corran’s hips, which had briefly stalled out, began to languidly thrust inside him again, causing sparks of ecstasy to roll through Wedge’s body as the subtle shift in angle caused the head of Corran’s cock to strike his prostate with far more regularity than before.

The kiss above him broke apart and Wes whispered something into Corran’s ear that made the other man smile wolfishly and nod. 

Corran eased off the pressure on Wedge’s legs and slid out of his ass. Dropping down onto the bed, he pulled Wedge close. “Get on top,” Corran ordered, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Wes hovered close, his expression full of mischief. 

Wedge eagerly straddled Corran’s hips and groaned as he sank back down onto his cock. Wes hovered near his back and Wedge couldn’t help but rock eagerly on Corran in silent anticipation. There weren’t so many reasons to change position that he couldn’t guess what Wes had suggested.

Sure enough, Wes pressed closed and kissed him for a few moments before placing a hand between his shoulder blades and pushing him down. “Just relax, Wedge,” Wes purred. “We’ll take good care of you.” A slick finger began to probe at his filled hole a few moments later.

_(Wedge had never actually gotten a proper chance to try double penetration. His experience was limited to the careful deployment of a toy once with another male person. He’d enjoyed himself a great deal and hoped to someday have a chance to try it with two proper bed partners.)_

Wes’s fingers were sure as they showed Wedge how much more his body could be encouraged to relax and stretch and as they applied more lube to his hole. Then his fingers vanished and the blunt tip of a cock began to press forward.

His body fought for a moment, but ultimately yielded to the new invasion. Wedge let out a helpless whimper and buried his face in Corran’s hair. Soothing hands traced over his body as Wes drove deeper inside him. It shouldn’t have been possible, it felt, but Wedge’s body somehow stretched around the second cock until he was so full it felt like his body would never recover from this again.  
  
“You’re going to be fine,” Corran said from beneath him and Wedge heard a Jedi’s certainty in that voice.

“We won’t move until you’re ready,” added Wes, lovingly stroking Wedge’s side.

And they waited. They waited for the frantic beating of Wedge’s heart to subside and for his body to begin to desperately yearn for one or both of them to move. 

It was almost painful how slowly Wes pulled out some when it was finally deemed time, but that slow speed was suddenly perfect when he thrust in again. 

“That’s it,” murmured Corran as he stroked Wedge’s sprawled out thighs. “We’ve got you. Just relax and let us take care of everything.”

They both began to move then and Wedge’s brain began to liquify at the endless stream of _movement_ inside him. Wes and Corran worked together, with one of them thrusting inside while the other pulled back. At every moment, Wedge was both gloriously full and being horribly teased. He panted and moaned, hips jerking helplessly and without any kind of steady rhythm as his body was used for the other men’s pleasure. 

And that made it a whole different kind of pleasure for Wedge to experience, one that nudged his brain further along the path to becoming complete and total mush.

It was good. It was _so good_ being filled with two big cocks and Wedge finally reached the point where all he needed to do was hold on and let himself be used. It wasn’t always easy to reach this frame of mind, but once he was there, it was always _glorious._

Wes came first and did so with a yowl and a hard thrust that _burned_ and pushed Wedge’s body to the limit. Corran spilled inside him a few moments later, his cock driving into the come in Wedge’s ass with eager abandon. Another load filled him and quickly began to leak out of his stretched out hole. The sensation was so perfect that Wedge’s head fell back and-

_(He wanted to curse as orgasm swept through him and come coated his hand, but Wedge couldn’t bring himself to be too upset. The fantasy really had been that good; the orgasm he stroked himself through was definitely one of the better ones he’d had while flying solo._

_Still, it was a shame he hadn’t gotten to try his new toy…_

_Hmm. Maybe the mission hadn’t been a failure. This could just be a minor mechanical setback. With the right incentive, surely he could get everything back on track.)_

Hobbie pulled Wedge up to join him at the head of the bed, pulling him into his lap and angling Wedge so that he could idly finger his ass while they watched the others. 

Tycho threw Wes down and covered him, his big cock rubbing against Wes’s spent one. “I still have a missile to unload in your ass,” he purred, prompting Wes to moan. Tycho kissed Wes for a little while, then suddenly yanked his head to the side and bit his throat. Wes cried out, his entire body jerking when Tycho did it again. 

More and more teeth marks began to appear on Wes’s skin as Tycho attacked him, biting seemingly carelessly all over his jaw, neck, collarbone, and chest. Tycho was actually being careful, though, as seen by the fact that he never once drew blood, no matter where his mouth ended up or how much Wes struggled against him. He even paused every now and then, looking deep in Wes’s eyes to check on him only for the other man to grab his hair and drag his mouth back down to his neck.

Wes was going to be black and blue in some very public areas before the night was done. 

Tycho left off nipping at Wes’s collar bone and moved back up to kiss him hard and deep. One of his hands lifted Wes’s leg out so he could better grope and finger his genitals and waiting hole. 

“Just listen to those moans,” Tycho panted when he broke the kiss. Wes cried out as two fingers slammed roughly into him. “You’re practically begging for it. You’re just a base little thing, aren’t you? A whore selling his hole to the biggest cocks he can find.”

“Oh, kriff, Tycho,” Wes whimpered.

“You've made me wait, little slut. I think that means you owe me one, don’t you?”

Wes threw his head back and bucked on Tycho’s probing fingers. “Whatever you want,” he cried. “Sithspawn, it’s all yours!”

“Good. Get my cock wet so I can plow your sloppy ass.”

Shifting carefully, Tycho moved up Wes’s body and straddled his head. Wes reached out with eager hands and dragged his hips forward, aiming the long shaft towards his waiting mouth. A low moan heralded the moment Wes began to swallow around him and soon Tycho was rocking his hips up and down to pleasure himself.

Wedge couldn’t see Tycho’s cock driving into Wes’s throat, but Tycho himself was close. Hobbie hummed contentedly and helped Wedge balance as he leaned forward and Tycho greeted him with an eager kiss. 

Tycho’s mouth moved hungrily against his and soft little sounds kept escaping him as Wes blew him. Wedge met him with equal fervor while Hobbie worked two fingers in and out of Wedge’s ass.

A sudden muffled cry sounded and the two men broke apart as Tycho gasped. Wes had his arms wrapped around Tycho’s hips as best he could and he was holding the other man down so that most of his cock was buried deep in his throat.

Cursing, Tycho dragged his cock up and out of Wes’s mouth and watched as the other man wheezed and gasped for air. 

“I think he wants your full attention,” Wedge said.

“I think you’re right,” Tycho agreed. He nuzzled Wes’s red face and reached down to stroke his hard cock. “You’re feeling unbearably empty, aren’t you? You desperately need something filling your ass. Your body is begging to be used, isn’t it, slut?”

“Kriff, kriff,” Wes rasped. “Please fuck me, Tycho,” he begged. “I need your cock in me so bad.”

“Hmm.” Tycho pressed a finger into Wes’s mouth and forced his jaw down. “I think we need to make sure you stay quiet. Corran, why don’t you use this hole for a while?”

The shorter man raised an eyebrow. “Sure, on one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I get to finish inside _you.”_

Tycho shuddered. “Oh, definitely. While I’m taking him still.”

“I can fill his mouth after Corran,” Wedge volunteered.

“And then we’ll all watch Hobbie take you. I like it.” Tycho smirked, then withdrew his finger from Wes’s mouth. “Roll over,” he ordered. 

Shuddering, Wes complied, then yelped when Tycho slapped his ass. 

“Corran needs room, Wes, move onto the floor.”

After complying, Tycho smacked Wes’s buttocks a few more times, causing the other man’s eyes to flutter closed. 

“Now you’re ready,” Tycho announced. Corran passed him the lube and they all heard the squealch as he fisted his cock and spread the substance all over. Wes reached back and gripped his buttocks, pulling them apart and exposing his hole.

Tycho started slowly and made Wes beg for every few centimeters. He would thrust in a little then stop and wait until Wes seemed to be appropriately desperate for more before continuing. “Only a slut could feel this loose around my cock,” Tycho murmured in his ear. “We need to set up a hypertrain to run on your ass, don’t we? See just how much you can take before you break?”

Wes shuddered and tried to push back onto Tycho. 

“What’s this? You need more? Such a whore.” And then Tycho snapped his hips forward, dragging a scream out of Wes. 

Wedge shuddered and ground down onto Hobbie’s hand as Wes’s upper body collapsed onto the bed. He knew how much Wes liked rough handling and Tycho was really giving it to him. Soon enough, Wes raised his head and pushed back upright. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” he demanded. Tycho raised an eyebrow and began to move, causing Wes to gasp and moan. He rocked back as Tycho thrust forward, causing him to be penetrated harder, faster, and deeper. “I can- ba- barely feel that,” he gasped.

“Time to shut you up,” Tycho purred. 

Corran nodded, his expression serious even as he stroked his erect cock. He moved in front of Wes and grunted as he was immediately swallowed by an eager mouth. 

_(Wedge closed his eyes and continued to touch himself as he imagined what Wes would look like between the two men, one making hard use of his ass and the other keeping his mouth occupied. Which was good, given how often Wes’s mouth got him into trouble._

_It was a rarer occurrence these days, but Wedge could feel himself growing hard again. Really, he couldn’t imagine staying soft with such a delicious fantasy to enjoy. He just had to think of Wes rocking back onto Tycho, his body easily accepting Tycho’s cock. Think of Wes forced into silence by having another big cock in his mouth. His mouth would be focused on staying tight and wet for the invading shaft, his tongue caressing instead of spitting off crass jokes or curse words. His hands would be clutching at the bed, feet spread and toes digging into the carpet as he struggled to keep up with Tycho’s punishing thrusts. And the sounds - the three of them would be a symphony of grunts, moans, whimpers, and gagging noises. It was an incredibly hot holo and Wedge knew Wes would love every moment of it.)_

After a while, Corran pulled out of Wes’s mouth and panted as he steadied himself. He stroked Wes’s cheek, then looked up. “I hope you’re ready Tycho. I’d like to get to know your ass now that I’ve had my fill of Wes’s mouth.”

“By all means,” Tycho said, his eyes shining. 

Sliding off the bed, Corran slid behind him and kissed him from the side for a little while. Then he moved behind Tycho and the tall blonde man pressed Wes to the bed below him. After brief preparations, Corran pressed inside.

Tycho moaned as Corran buried himself inside him, then angled his head back for another kiss. Corran had to strain to reach him, not to mention bury his cock inside to the root, but he managed it and drank in Tycho’s soft cries at suddenly being opened so much.

The two men moved eagerly together, with Corran resting his head on Tycho’s back while the other man rocked onto Corran then forward into Wes. Indeed, Wes almost seemed to be forgotten for a while, just there to be used to enhance Tycho’s pleasure. Just as Wedge was starting to feel he should intervene, Tycho dragged his attention off Corran enough to tend to Wes again. 

“You’ve been so good,” Tycho purred. “Giving me such a deep sheath for my cock to enjoy while Corran fills me up. I want you to work yourself on my cock as much as you can and then come for me. I’m going to keep using you until I come myself, though, so keep that in mind.”

Wes moaned, a look of dreamy pleasure crossing his face. “I’m all yours,” he breathed, then began to move.

Tycho adored being in the middle, delighting in fucking and being fucked at the same time. Behind him, Corran found and matched the rhythm Wes set, ensuring that Tycho got as much stimulation as he could want. He drove forward into Wes’s eager backside then rocked backwards as Corran buried himself deep inside him. Tycho’s face was enraptured and suddenly his orgasm was only moments away. 

Wes came first, crying out nice and loud as his body shook and bore down on Tycho. Then Corran groaned and jerked his hips forward so he could begin to spill his seed. Wes’s body sagged and then, and only then, did Tycho let himself go. He eagerly plowed Wes’s ass as he came, making sure every bit of semen got nice and deep inside him. Corran caught him as he stumbled backwards and Wedge had to lunge forward to catch Wes and drag him properly onto the bed before he slid straight down to the floor.

“So good,” Wes mumbled as Wedge pulled him to safety. His eyes were glassy with pleasure.

“We’ll take care of him,” Corran promised stepping forward. 

“Good. Because now it’s my turn.”

_(Wedge was plenty aroused again and eager began to apply lube to his new toy. Anticipation made his hands shake some. He was going to have this inside him soon. He pressed his lips against the blunt end, feeling the size of it. There was no give with this toy, no easing into it. It had a carefully defined musculature, prominent veins, and the kind of girth he had only enjoyed a few times before, and even then, only with specific parts of specific toys. This was not something for every day use, this was a monster he had to work up towards and he couldn’t wait to be full of it. He traced his hands down the grooves, mouth dry as he imagined feeling that inside him._

_Assuming the tip alone didn’t destroy him in the best way possible._

_It was finally time.)_

Wedge imagined Hobbie behind him, pictured his massive cock. Hobbie would push him onto his stomach and rub up against his hole for a little while first. When he began to press inside, the size of his cock would be shocking. He’d never had anything so big inside him and it would be so hard to take at first. But he’d give in; Wedge would submit because he was unashamed to be obsessed with being filled with big cocks.

Hobbie pressed harder and moved to cover him more, his hips moving smoothly as he bore down into Wedge’s ass. Soon, Hobbie began to reach parts of him no one had ever touched before and Wedge gasped and moaned as he was thoroughly claimed.

It took forever for Hobbie to fill him up and Wedge was a mess by the end. His hole had never stretched this much and he was all but sobbing as he took it. It was a relief when Hobbie bottomed out and yet, Wedge wondered if he could take _even more._

Then Hobbie began to move and Wedge couldn’t think of anything else. Hobbie’s thrusts were slow and Wedge was grateful for it. He didn’t know if he could have handled taking that much that fast. 

“Just relax,” Hobbie muttered and a warm hand pressed against his back. Gulping down a few deep breaths, Wedge managed it and was rewarded by a new series of thrusts, these coming faster and harder. 

_(Wedge tried to string the fantasy out as he touched and licked and kissed his new toy but he couldn’t; the anticipation was too good and it bled into the fantasy.)_

Wedge clutched at the sheets as Hobbie hammered into him, half-sobbing and half-gasping as the tall pilot fucked him. Hobbie came with a sudden grunt, filling Wedge’s ass with jet after jet of come. It was shocking to have it happen so suddenly and Wedge whimpered as Hobbie pulled out.

He was still hard, he hadn’t come-

“Sorry about that.”

Turning, Wedge saw the others watching him. Wes’s gaze was sharp and crafty, Corran’s smoldering, and Tycho looked dangerously predatory. “We were distracted, so it’s only fair that we get to use you before you come. Don’t worry, we’ll fill you up so well you won’t even mind.

_(He couldn’t stand it. The fantasies could wait. Now it was time for the real thing.)_

Wedge added more lube to the toy and then reached between his legs to apply some there. He’d never used this much before, but the tipping point of “too much lube” was still very, very far away. Even then, better too much than too little. 

He took a deep breath to settle his nerves, then turned around and positioned himself in front of the toy. 

The tip was shockingly big as he pressed back against it. For a while, he was genuinely worried it wouldn’t go in. But, in the end, its rounded features and the massive amount of lube did its job (and so, too, did all the work he’d done stretching his hole out to take more and more this evening). The flared tip was inside him.

A wail shot out of his lips like he’d been punched, and he kind of felt like he had been. The dildo was _so big._ His arms shook and he was actually whimpering as he struggled to adjust. It was big. It was the biggest thing he’d ever taken. _Oh, Force, it was so big._ Wedge’s hole felt like it was twice as open as it had been on his other toy and it might very well have been. 

He waited, quivering with just the head of the dildo buried inside him. It was agony waiting but he knew he needed to adjust before he could try to use this toy. He waited, body desperate for movement and to feel the curves and veins waiting to drive into his ass. Finally, eventually, his heart rate slowed and his body began to remember why he loved big cocks so much. He shifted his weight some and gasped as his nerves lit up. 

“Oh, gods, it’s so big,” he gasped aloud. He rocked forward and back, moving in a way that barely felt like moving but that sent shockwaves of pleasure up and down his body. “It’s big- everywhere-”

It was _so good._

The more Wedge began to move, the better it got. The dildo was everything he’d hoped it would be and more. He slowly started to creep down the thick shaft and wailed as pleasure sizzled through his brain. This wasn’t just a bigger dildo, this was a whole new sensory experience. The girth was amazing, but the non-human shape was ecstasy. 

Wedge drove himself back harder and screamed as the big head rubbed inside him. He couldn’t always feel as much inside as he could just from the pressure penetration put on the rim of his anus, but this was definitely the exception. The wide head rubbed at his internal walls in a way nothing else ever had and thus, was finding nerves that hadn’t gotten a lot of stimulation before. Certainly nothing like this. 

There was no room for fantasy with this dildo; this required all of his attention. 

Moving back and forth more, Wedge moaned like he was in a Sith-damned holoporn. He was definitely getting used to this.

More nerves began to light up as his body screamed at him. The sheets were suddenly shockingly rough under his hands and knees. Cool air blew along his skin, causing pimples to erupt and a shiver to go down his spine. His mouth was dry and hanging open as he let out lewd sound after lewd sound. And his ass-

His ass was nothing more than a channel for the dildo to use.

Wedge had never felt so superfluous before. He drove down more on the dildo and howled because it was so _real_ inside him. Its presence was so undeniably solid and real it made the rest of him seem imaginary by comparison. 

He dragged himself forward and wailed as the head rubbed his prostate; when he moved back it rubbed that spot again and he quivered for almost thirty full seconds before he could keep going. He shifted backwards until his body howled in protest and then he did it all over again. 

He moved up and down the dildo until his body seemed to be on fire. Time was frozen and nothing else mattered besides the extreme pleasure coursing through his entire body. 

He was only part of the way through one slow struggle of a thrust when he came. The overworked nerves inside him gave up and screamed their surrender. The explosion in his pelvis rocketed up into his brain and down his limbs. The rest of the world vanished in the blast radius of orgasm and Wedge couldn’t even think any more. He screamed as his body shook until suddenly, there was nothing.

He came to a few minutes later, lying on the bed with his ass screaming at him. Confused, Wedge started to push up onto his knees, then froze and went limp with a yelp. _Ow, ow, ow-_

Panting, he reached back, but there was only lube to be found, not… anything else. His hole was loose and swollen and he was probably going to be feeling that for days…

“Oh, fuck that was good,” Wedge breathed. He was shaky and his body felt like one massive erogenous zone. After taking several steadying breaths, he managed to scrawl over to his bedside and dug out the small medscanner he kept there for nights like tonight. Green lights appeared after he passed it over the affected area, indicating he hadn’t done any damage to himself; He might not sit comfortably for a few days, but with regular applications of bacta gel, there shouldn’t be any long term issues to worry about. 

Now, if he could just get his hands to stop shaking, he could clean everything up.

* * *

A little while later, Wedge let himself sink deeper into the pool of hot water and sighed in contentment. He’d had to bring a cushion into the tub with him, but the combination of the cushion, hot water, and bacta gel was doing a lot soothe all the aches and pains he had after such a spirited around of self-pleasure. 

“That was a good purchase,” he mused as he lay in the bath. “Definitely not for regular use, but that… that was amazing.”

He still felt warm and tingly from just… all of it. The entire evening had been amazing, from the set-up, to the fantasies, and, of course, using his new dildo. He needed more nights like tonight.

Naturally, Wedge could only let himself enjoy the hot water for so long before he found himself picking up his datapad and checking for missed messages. And there were a _number_ of them. Wedge laughed out loud at the most recent message from Wes:

  
_Subject: IT WASN’T ME, I’M THE ONLY ONE NOT IN LOCK-UP_

Chuckling, Wedge deacted his datapad and set it back down. His Rogues could only call if it was a true emergency and they hadn’t which meant…

It wasn’t his problem.

This really was turning out to be an excellent night.


End file.
